


Theater

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the anon that wanted to know what happened to Edd and Matt in “Kino.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theater

“I’llbebackguysIgottapee.” Tom said quickly and rushed down the walkway of the theater room, heading quickly to the bathroom.

“I’ll go see if he’s alright.” Tord said and followed Tom. Matt and Edd looked at each other, then glancing around the empty theater, they both thanked the sex gods as an idea popped into both their heads.

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” Edd asked, his smile turning into a grin.

“Oh yeah” Matt returned the wicked grin. Leaning forward to kiss Edd roughly. It’s been so long since they’ve had any alone time ever since Tord moved back in. Edd moved his hand to grab the back of Matt’s head, deepening the kiss. The ginger broke their heated kiss to quickly undress himself, and unzip Edd’s jeans to pull his half hard cock out. Matt grabbed the base of his cock, licking a stride up his length, before taking his whole cock deep inside his throat. Edd clawed at the arms of the chair, forcing himself not to buck into Matt’s mouth, his cock fully hardening. The ginger sucked sloppily, getting saliva all over Edd’s cock, getting him nice and wet. 

“Oh, god, please Matt!” Edd begged, he wanted to be inside of him so badly. Matt smirked, straddling the brunette, he reached down to take out the buttplug that they used earlier. The ginger whimpered at the loss of it but sank down on Edd’s cock to fill up his hole. They both moaned into the empty theater. Matt pulled himself back up and sank back down, riding him.

“Ah-fuck, Matt! So good, ahh, keeping going before Tord and Tom get back.” Edd pleaded, stroking Matt’s cock in time with his thrusts, his other hand grabbed the ginger’s ass, digging his nails into the flesh. The ginger picked up his pace, the fact that Tom and Tord could come back any moment aroused him. He angled himself to strike at his prostate with Edd’s cock, biting down on his hand to keep himself from moaning too loudly. He could feel himself and Edd close to cumming. “Cum in me, Edd! Please, I want your cum. Want it so bad-ahh!” Matt howled in pleasure forgetting to be quiet, and cumming all over his purple hoodie. Edd came shortly after he did, filling the ginger’s hole with his cum. 

They heard door open, scrambling to get their clothes on, Matt quickly put the buttplug back inside him, stifling a moan, and sitting back down on his seat. This made the buttplug rub his prostate, making him smile smugly. Edd blushed as he realized his cum would be inside Matt for a while. They both looked at Tom and Tord, who looked like they had gotten in a fight with each other again.


End file.
